Trickster Cliche
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Jehu's got a reputation as a trickster and he decides to find a victim to settle his boredom. Unfortunately for him, he happened to pick the only other trickster on campus, Haou. This could either end extremely well or disastrously. -M.


**Monkey: Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Seeing as how I spend an unhealthy amount of time on tumblr and twitter nowadays, it seemed fitting to find a prompt on there and put it to a DarkSS story. **

**Here it is. I own nothing and any mistakes made, please ignore them. I will go over them at a later time.**

* * *

Jehu liked to think of himself as a trickster, bringing down the high and mighty off their high horse—a sort of bringer of karmatic justice. His friends just said he was a little shit with a penchant for screwing with people. He had what was considered to be a well-known reputation ever since high school that followed him through his current college life as a freshman. There was someone else on campus that also had a trickster reputation but they'd yet to cross paths and if they did, Jehu was certain he'd come out on top. Friends tended to be on the receiving end of his various pranks but strangers weren't lucky enough avoid his little tricks, especially on the days he was bored.

Naturally, finding himself at a coffee shop two weeks before midterms started up had Jehu itching for a little fun. His friends were currently either busy or in class and without anyone to talk to, he was bored. He looked around to find a victim when his eyes settled on a two-toned brown-haired guy sitting at the table behind him who was highlighting in what looked to be a literature anthology. The guy looked about Jehu's age, give or take, and he was sipping at an uncapped coffee—black from the looks of it.

Jehu's amber eyes flashed as an idea popped into his head. He bid his time, casually sipping at his latte while texting his friends as he waited for the brunet to leave the table. Eventually, after about ten minutes, he did, looking around a bit before sighing and getting up to use the restroom. Jehu had tried to keep his staring to a minimum as he didn't want to give himself away, but as soon as the brunet had disappeared behind the door, Jehu made his move.

The bluenet scanned the surrounding tables and tried to act as inconspicuous as possible, swiping some salt from his table to take to the brunet's table. Glancing quickly that the guy hadn't yet stepped out of the bathroom, Jehu unscrewed the cap on the salt shaker and poured it into the guy's black coffee. It took only seconds but Jehu made sure no one had seen him do it and nonchalantly went back to his seat, as if he hadn't just ruined some guy's coffee.

He kind of hoped it ruined his day too—those were the best kind of pranks.

There wasn't anything in particular about this unlucky brunet that drew Jehu to him, but he just really wanted to mess with someone and unfortunately, he was the closest person to the scheming bluenet.

Jehu took his seat and about a minute later, the guy stepped out and returned to his table. He stared down at his textbook like it had offended him before resuming his highlighting and note taking in the margins. The guy kept his gaze lowered and Jehu realized he had yet to see the guy's eyes.

Amber eyes stared over the edge of his latte as waited for his victim to take a sip of the drink.

He had to admit it wasn't his best of pranks but it would be a good starting point for a day full of annoying people. He could already feel that today would be interesting.

Jehu took a sip of his latte to hide his smirk right as his victim reached for his own cup without looking and took a sip as he stared down into his textbook.

Seconds later, Jehu nearly spit out his own drink at seeing the guy continue on with his drink and his schoolwork. Not a flinch, not a cough, he didn't even stare into his drink.

What the hell?

Did he make a mistake?

Did the guy manage to switch out his drink without Jehu noticing?

Jehu's eyes went wide as he watched the brunet down the rest of his coffee in one go and went about his highlighting and his notes as if nothing had happened. The bluenet's grip on his drink faltered and he quickly put it back down on the table. Jehu looked down at the salt shaker in front of him, noticed that the lid was a little skewed from hastily having closed it and he swiped a finger across to discreetly taste the salt, wondering if maybe it had been sugar.

He made a face when he realized it was actually salt and he'd nearly dumped all of it into the guy's coffee.

This guy, whoever he was, was hardcore.

About six minutes later, the guy started packing up his things and he took the empty cup with him as he walked out the door.

Jehu watched him start to leave and he drew in a breath. He _needed_ to know how it was that his victim had handled that so well.

Would that be an awkward conversation?

Jehu knew there was a chance he'd get hit or bitched at but no one had ever taken any of his pranks, even his lamest one, with such a calm attitude and it was intriguing.

He gathered his own neglected textbooks and rushed out of the coffee shop after throwing out his half full latte.

"Wait!" he called out, following the brunet who was headed towards the free speech walk.

The brunet glanced back in question, wondering if he was the one being talked at and when Jehu saw his eyes, he gasped.

They were gold.

Not light brown, not a mixture of whiskey and hazel, but actually gold. They were nearly glowing.

His victim had the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever _seen_.

And now, taking a good look at him, Jehu's question caught in his throat.

A brown eyebrow quirked. "Are you talking to me?" If Jehu had been paying closer attention, he might've seen the flash in the golden eyes.

Jehu's jaw dropped—that voice.

Holy _shit_.

He cleared his throat and caught up to the gorgeous brunet who had slowed his pace. "Yeah, hi, you don't know me but I have two things to say."

The brunet stopped walking and gave him a cautious look.

Jehu gave him his best grin. "First, you have the most stunning eyes I've ever seen in my life."

The guy, who was just a few inches shorter him, hugged his textbook closer to his chest. "Thanks?" A very faint, nearly imperceptible blush dusted his cheeks.

Jehu took in a deep breath. The next thing could get him a highly angry gorgeous guy, a black eye, a broken nose or any combination of the three.

So he was a bit dramatic, sue him. He'd had all that happen and more thanks to his trickster ways over the years.

"And second, I was the one who put salt in your coffee and saw you drink the rest of it anyway, wow you're so badass, how'd you do that?"

Gold eyes stared, expression hard to read. Jehu swallowed, suddenly feeling as though this guy could do horrible awful things to him in vengeance and Jehu would be entirely willing.

The brief thought terrified him.

Instead of narrowing his eyes and cursing at him, the stranger with the golden eyes smirked and shook his head. "Amateur." He turned around and started walking again, leaving Jehu with his jaw dropped, staring at his back.

What?

No one had _ever_ called him an amateur, not even when his pranks were so simple and overdone that a child would avoid them. Even if people didn't know him, his reputation preceded him and they wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his tricks more than once. And yet this guy, this gorgeous guy with a serious expression and gold eyes that could put jewelry to shame, called him an _amateur_.

"Hey wait, I'm not an amateur! Who the hell do you think you are?" Jehu called out, following him.

The brunet chuckled, glancing back at him as he spoke, "I'm Haou."

Jehu froze at hearing that name.

The name of the only other reputed trickster on campus, his rival, the golden menace: Haou Yuki.

He always assumed the "golden eyes" bit was an exaggeration meant to make this other trickster sound larger than life.

But his eyes were actually gold and they were _captivating_.

And damn, this just made everything a whole lot more interesting.

Setting his resolve, he went after Haou, once more catching up to him. "I'm Jehu."

"I know." Haou nodded, not looking at him as they kept walking. "Jehu Anderson, the amber eyed terror that plagues this campus." He cast him a quick glance before returning his gaze to the path in front of him. "Some people think we're working together, but I'd never work with an amateur."

"That wasn't my best prank."

"As far as first impressions go, I'm not impressed."

Jehu raised a brow, amused. "You got a lot of fight in you." He raked a hand through his blue hair, leaving it messier than it was before. "You've heard of me though, you must have heard of my best work."

"Probably. But you put _salt_ in my coffee while I was in the bathroom." His tone was sardonic. "It was disgusting but not original. I'm disappointed. You could've done better."

Jehu licked his lips as he gathered his thoughts. "Any chance you'd give me an opportunity change your impression of me?"

Haou stopped walking and turned to face him, raising a brow in curiosity. "Is this your way of asking me out?"

Amber eyes stared into gold and Jehu managed to do everything he could not to blush. "Yes?"

"The two tricksters on campus, hooking up? Isn't that cliché?"

Jehu's gaze slipped from Haou's eyes to his lips for a fraction of a second before meeting that golden gaze again. "Yes?"

Haou didn't reply, raking his eyes up and down Jehu's body before settling back on his eyes. He sighed. "Fine. Impress me with a prank and I'll go out with you."

Jehu opened his mouth to speak but Haou cut him off.

"Find another victim though."

"Of course."

Haou nodded once then walked off again. He spoke over his shoulder, "I'd suggest you go big."

Jehu smiled.

A week later, a chemistry lab fell victim to Jehu's next prank.

The students had to gather their stuff as fast as they could and make sure nothing deadly would spill or anything would burn as popcorn started to rapidly fill up their room. The popcorn was spilling out from one of the closets in the room and coming down from a corner of the ceiling where a tile was removed. The lab TA looked close tears as he ushered his students out. Some of the students grabbed handfuls of popcorn before they left.

Jehu was sitting at the same coffee shop from last week, nursing a latte again, sitting alone at a table.

Someone pulled out the chair in front of him, drawing his attention. Jehu smirked as he looked into gold eyes. Haou's eyes rolled but he looked amused.

"Alright, consider me impressed. You owe me a drink."

* * *

**Monkey: Thanks for reading! (And yes, I am in college and I know how unlikely it would be that a prankster, let alone two, would be allowed to stay on campus, especially after continuously pulling pranks, but let's just pretend for the sake of the story (: )**


End file.
